cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic custom figures gallery
This article contains a shit ton of awesome custom figures I found while traversing the internet. The people who made these are awesome. Godzilla/Toho/Legendary Super Godzilla.jpg|Super Godzilla Godzilla 1968.jpg|Godzilla 1968 Jet Jaguar.jpeg|Jet Jaguar (Godzilla is not a custom) Kumonga.jpg|Kumonga Manda.jpeg|Manda custom_neca_godzilla_figure_5_by_sevy50-da4ahcy.jpg|Can't tell if Marvel Godzilla or Dark Horse Godzilla custom_space_godzilla_and_corona_beam__by_godzilla154-db3qz8o.jpg|NECA SpaceGodzilla godzilla_custom_final_by_titanosaur-d8ise6a.jpg|Godzilla 1984 shma_custom___sigma_10_by_mwebber92-d74mpxv.png|Trendmasters SpaceGodzilla SOKO-CAT-CHIBI-GODZILLA.jpg|Chibi Godzilla deadpool_godzilla_custom_funko_pop_by_edjka-d9srjdz.jpg|Deadpoolzilla 2d3d2c7ffe50e37421f55d25acc275d5.image.225x168.jpg|Meltdown G14 lf.jpg|Another Trendmasters SpaceGodzilla right.jpg|Godzilla 1991 84GOJI.jpg|Godzilla 1984 GODZILLASAURUS.jpg|Godzillasaurus GOJIRA.jpg|Godzilla 1954 JET JAGUAR .jpg|Jet Jaguar KAMATA.jpg|Kamata Kun MEGAGUIRUS .jpg|Megaguirus MEGANULA.jpg|Meganula MUTO.jpg|Male MUTO ORGA.jpg|Orga OROCHI.jpg|Orochi SKELETON GODZILLA.jpg|Godzilla Skeleton Skullcrawler.jpg|Skullcrawler Custom Godzilla 1955 monsterarts.jpg|Godzilla 1955 Custom Godzilla 55 2.jpg|Another image of the same figure SHIN GODZILLA .jpg|Shin Godzilla SHMA King Godzilla.jpg|King Godzilla Ultraman/TsuPro SHINING ZERO .jpg|Shining Zero Baltan Battler .jpg|Baltan Barel Battler Dark Giants.jpg|The Dark Giants (Kamila and Evil Tiga aren't customs) Dark Lugiel .jpg|Dark Lugiel (Ginga is not a custom) Dark Mephisto.jpg|Dark Mephisto Deathfacer.jpg|Beatstar Eltegar (masked).jpg|Eltegar (masked) Eltegar.jpg|Eltegar EX Red King.jpg|EX Red King Godora.jpg|Alien Godola Grand King.jpg|Grand King Hyper Zetton.jpg|Hyper Zetton Jirass.jpg|Jirass Ultraman (A Type and B Type), Ultraman Xenon, Ultraman Belial .jpg|from left to right: Xenon, Ultraman A type, Ultraman B type, Ultraman Belial Early Style Ultraman Belial Early Style.jpg|Ultraman Belial Early Style Ultraman Nexus.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Ultraman The Next.jpg|Ultraman The Next (the custom is the one on the far right) Ultraman X.jpg|Ultraman X Ultraman X (armour).jpg|Ultraman X with armor Ultraman Xenon.jpg|Ultraman Xenon Ultraseven X.jpg|Ultraseven X Mephilas.jpg|Alien Mephilas godora01.jpg|Alien Godola CrfGj6zUAAQOc8y.jpg|The King Demon Beasts/Maga Kaiju 5 king.jpg|Five King 5KING?.jpg|Some sort of alternate Five King CYBER GOMORA.jpg|Cyber Gomora Deavorick.jpg|Gaipya FINAL GREEZA.jpg|Greeza (final form) GALACTRON.jpg|Galactron Gatanozoa .jpg|Gatanozoa GIRTTY REDMAN.jpg|Redman GRAND KING.jpg|Grand King GREEZA.jpg|Greeza Maga Basser.jpg|Maga Basser MAGA GRAND KING.jpg|Maga Grand King MAGA JAPPA.jpg|Maga Jappa MAGA PANDON.jpg|Maga Pandon MAGA OROCHI.jpg|Maga Orochi Maga Zetton new from.jpg|EX Maga Zetton? MAGATA NO OROCHI.jpg|Magata No Orochi Gapiya.jpg|Deavorick Orb Origin custom.jpg|Orb Origin SAGA.jpg|Ultraman Saga TINY JUGGLER.jpg|Jugglus Juggler Ultraman Juggler?.jpg|Ultraman Juggler? X ELEKING ARMOR.jpg|Ultraman X (Eleking Armor) X GOMORA ARMOR .jpg|Ultraman X Gomora Armor X ZERO ARMOR.jpg|Ultraman X Zero Armor X ZETTON ARMOR.jpg|Ultraman X Zetton Armor Z ARMED NEXUS.jpg|Ultraman X Armed Nexus Z BEMSTAR AMOR .jpg|Ultraman X Bemstar Armor Z MAX GALAXY.jpg|Ultraman X Max Galaxy ZAIGORG.jpg|Zaigorg ZEPPANDON.jpg|Zeppandon ABORAS.jpg|Aboras ALIEN ZETTON.jpg|Alien Zetton POWERED.jpg|Ultraman Powered POWERED BALTAN.jpg|Powered Baltan POWERED ZETTTON.jpg|Powered Zetton TERRANOID EVANGELION THING.jpg|Some sort of Tarranoid/Eva hybrid thingy ZELGANOID EVANGELION.jpg|The Zelganoid form of the Terranoid Eva ULTRVANGELION.jpg|Another Ultra/Eva hybrid, this time based on the original Ultraman PAGOS.jpg|Pagos jirass and zone fighter by kaijucoby.jpg|Jirass and Zone Fighter by KaijuCoby Gai Kuranai custom.jpg|Gai Kurenai Human Juggler Custom.jpg|Jugglus Juggler (Human form) Bamora custom.jpg|Bamora Alien Nackle Showa custom.jpg|Alien Nackle (Showa) Evil Tiga Shodo custom.jpg|Evil Tiga (Shodo) Ultraman B Type custom.jpg|Ultraman B Type Ultraman Great Shodo custom.jpg|Ultraman Great (Shodo) Aboras custom.jpg|Aboras Alien Akumania customs.jpg|Alien Akumania Alien Babalou custom.jpg|Alien Babalou Alien Baltan III custom figure.jpg|Alien Baltan III Alien Borg custom.jpg|Alien Borg Alien Empera custom.jpg|Alien Empera Alien Guts custom.jpg|Alien Guts Alien Hipporito custom.jpg|Alien Hipporito Alien Magma Leader custom.jpg|Magma Leader Alien Mephilas custom.jpg|Alien Mephilas Alien Mephilas II custom.jpg|Alien Mephilas II Alien Nackle custom.jpg|Alien Nackle (Ginga) Alien Valky custom.jpg|Alien Valky Joneus Baltan custom.jpg|Joneus Baltan Other 2yzcr9t.jpg|Pulgasari AMERTATSU.jpg|Amerturatsu STAN LEE.jpg|Stan Lee Gamera Custom.jpg|Gamera Category:Galleries Category:Epicness Category:Custom figures Category:Free-To-Edit